A New Journey
by M-Chu
Summary: Its been 12 years since the mighty Red defeated Blue and became champion. Gray Coleman, a new trainer starts his journey to be a Pokemon Master. He travels across the land battling and searching for his father. Follow his travel across Kanto. Mild Language and Pokemon Death. Accepting OCs. Form on my Profile.
1. New Journey

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock beeped at top volume. The 15 year old boy's eyes shot open. He jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom. Today was the day that certified trainers that scored in the top 5 on their final exams go on their Pokemon journey. And one of those trainers was Gray Coleman.

Gray took a quick shower and got dressed in a red shirt and black jeans. He brushed his spiky black hair and looked into the mirror and looked into his brown eyes.

_Am I forgetting something? _He thought.

He dismissed his thoughts and ran back to his room. He grabbed the dark blue backpack and put on his shoes. He turned around to the counter and grabbed the Dragon Fang his father had given him before he disappeared 3 years ago. He sighed and walked downstairs.

His mother and sister were eating breakfast at the table and were chatting. They looked up and seen Spike coming down the stairs. His mother was a middle aged woman with light brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. His sister, Andrea Coleman, was almost identical to their mother but always wore her hair in pig tails.

"Morning family", Gray told them walking towards the door.

"Sit down young man, you need to eat your breakfast", his mother said.

"But Mom, I can't be late to get my starter" Spike replied.

"I bet he just wants to see Lily", Andrea told their mother.

"Shut up Andrea".

Gray was about to go and strangle his sister when his mother raised her hands.

"Now children calm down. Andrea, stop making fun of your brother even if he does want to see her. And Gray, take a pancake and go get your Pokemon. And come back before you leave".

Gray smiled. "Thanks mom", he said as he grabbed a pancake and quickly ate it.

Gray walked out of the house and onto the path towards the Pokemon Laboratory owned by Professor Blue Oak. Pidoves and Pidgeys flew over head. Rattata and Patrat scurried across the grass.

**It has been 12 years since Red defeated Blue for the position of the Region Champion. Since then Pokemon from other regions have migrated all across the world. It is not odd to see a Togepi in Hoenn or an Oddish in Kalos. Blue stepped down from his gym leader position when his Grandfather retired and took over the Laboratory. **

Gray looked around looking for the voice that he heard. It scared him out of his socks so he quickly ran to his best friend and rival's house. Suddenly a Houndoom ran towards Gray and jumped on him. The Houndoom started licking Spike all over his face.

"Yeah nice to see you too Houndoom", Gray told the Dark Pokemon.

"Houndoom, down!" a familiar voice yelled.

A 15 year old guy with long light brown hair and hazel eyes stepped from behind the fence surrounding the house. He had pale skin and was wearing a black leather jacket over his green button up shirt and dark red shorts. Over his eyes was a pair of sun glasses.

Houndoom whimpered and got off of Gray. The Pokemon blew out some flames and returned inside the fence.

"Sorry about Houndoom, he just is going to miss you", the guy told Gray as he helped him up.

"Its fine Chad", Gray told his rival.

Chad flashed his signature grin. "Let's race to see who gets their first".

Gray smiled back. "Sure".

The two teens dashed towards the lab that was blocks away. Even though Pallet Town had grown due to it being Red's hometown, it still retained its ranches and plains. They kept running until they got to the lab.

"About time losers", said a 17 year old guy with purple hair, dark blue eyes and tanned skin. He had a red silk jacket with red pants to match and a black Escape the Absol shirt.

"Shade don't talk to them like that", an identical girl told Shade. Like Shade, she had purple hair in a pony tail and blue eyes. She wore the exact same clothes as Shade except with a Goldenrod Undead shirt.

"I can talk to them however I want Zoe", Shade told his sister.

A 16 year old girl with light brown eyes, long straight black hair, pale as much as John stepped forward. She was wearing a light green sleeve less shirt with jean shorts and a Snivy necklace.

"We shouldn't be fighting today", the girl whispered shyly.

"Lily is right guys, calm down", Chad hissed at the twins.

They were about to reply when the doors opened. A middle aged man with spiky light brown hair and brown eye stepped out of the lab. He wore a lab coat over his black collar shirt and tan colored pants.

"Now children please don't fight", said the man.

All the teens shut up and started to listen to the man.

"I am Professor Blue Oak, today is the day that you all start your own Pokemon journey. You will face many challenges that you can't overcome alone without your Pokemon. Search the land far and wide to capture new and exotic Pokemon. I'm counting on you to always do your best and never give up no matter what".

"Yes sir", said all the beginning trainers.

"Now please step inside so you can get your starter pokemon" Professor Oak told them.

The trainers all went into the lab and started to look around. The lab was as big as a football field. It had piles of books and papers everywhere. Some assistance were studying a Litleo and its eating patterns. Others were feeding Pokemon outside in the ranch behind the lab.

"Richard, please bring the starter Pokemon", the Professor yelled.

Richard, with a Bidoof biting on his head, came with a rolling table with 5 Pokeballs.

**Pokeballs have become more advanced in the 12 years that have passed. They became glass like and see through. The Pokemon for example, Slugma, would be surrounded by fire and lava since it was a fire type. **

Gray looked around, searching for the mysterious voice that he had yet again heard in his head.

_I seriously think that I'm going crazy, _Gray thought to himself.

By that time all of the Pokemon had gotten out of their balls.

The first one was a red lizard with a flame on its tail that glowed red and orange flames. The second one was a baby blue turtle with a brown-like shell and a swirly tail. The third one was a green reptilian creature with a green bud on its back.

"Now the first three are the regional starters Charmander, Squirtle and, Bulbasaur. The next two are Pokemon bred in special locations that are found all across Kanto", Oak explained.

The fourth Pokemon was a yellow fox like creature with a brown chest. It was floating off the table and looked asleep. The last fifth Pokemon was a light brown dinosaur like Pokemon with a skull over its head. Its eyes were red and puffy like it had been crying. It held an item only known as a Thick Club that raises attack powers.

"The last two Pokemon are known as Abra and Cubone. Now, you will pick the Pokemon in order of your scores on your final. First up, Shade."

Shade walked up to the table and examined the Pokemon. He looked down at Cubone and glared at him. The Cubone started to cry even more than before.

"The rest are rather weak so my final decision is Charmander", Shade told the Professor.

Oak picked up Charmander's Pokeball and returned it. He handed it to Shade and sighed. "Next up is Chad".

Chad smiled and walked over to the table. He patted all the Pokemon on the head which wasn't a very good idea. Abra and Squirtle accepted it while Bulbasaur bit Chad and Cubone swung at him with its bone.

"I've decided to take Squirtle to be my partner", Chad announced to everyone.

Lily sighed and Shade snickered. Gray showed no emotion and Zoe wore the worst poker face ever. Everybody knew she wanted Squirtle.

"Sorry about that Zoe", Chad told her but didn't sound sorry at all.

"Next up is Zoe. The first two trainers have already taken the regional starters. Will number 3 do the same?"

Zoe walked over to the table of the remaining three Pokemon. She walked over towards Bulbasaur and smiled at it.

"For my partner I will chose-"

Lily looked close to crying and clenched her fists.

"- Abra".

Lily sighed and calmed down. Zoe laughed and grabbed Abra's Pokeball from Oak's hand.

"Forth on the list is Lily", Oak announced.

Lily ran towards Bulbasaur and yelled, "Professor, I chose this one!"

Oak returned the Seed Pokemon and handed Lily its Pokeball.

"Looks like the worst Pokemon for the worst Trainer", snickered Shade.

Chad laughed, Zoe smiled and Lily frowned. Cubone started to cry and scream even more and if it didn't stop there would be a problem. Gray walked over to the Cubone and smiled. Cubone looked up at Gray and slowly stopped crying. Gray bent down and held out his hand.

"We'll show them that we can be the best", Gray whispered.

"Cubone!" the Pokemon cried and jumped into Gray's arms.

"Now since everyone has gotten their Pokemon, I would like to speak to you all separately. When I'm done, you can leave. I would like to speak to Gray first."

Oak walked into his personal office and Gray followed. Oak sat down at his desk and for the first time Gray really looked at his face. He looked he aged 10 years then he was. There were a few gray hairs in his brown hair and his shoulders were slumped.

"Gray, you know you scored the worst of the top five right?"

"Don't remind me of that", Gray said as he frowned. He had barely got in the top five if it weren't for Chad studying with him about the different breeding groups and egg moves.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of my boy. You may have barely made it in the written final, but you topped even Shade in the battle final with the school's rental Pokemon. Plus your skills with Pokemon are simply remarkable. Every Pokemon you cared for at that school grew friendlier and kinder to humans. You even remind me of an old friend. Your chose of Cubone was excellent. I expected you to choose Charmander or maybe Bulbasaur but never in a million years a Cubone. That Cubone in your Pokeball has an egg move from its parent. And you might want to be kind to Cubone, it just lost its mother due to Pokemon thieves and it wears its mother's skull. And you should take these".

Oak reached inside his desk and pulled out a red device and 6 clear Pokeballs.

"This is the new Pokedex model 6.0 and 5 Pokeballs so you can capture wild Pokemon. Remember to weaken them before you throw the ball at it or it might get out. And this Pokedex has a slight attitude and "A mind of its own" if I might say so myself."

I grabbed the items off of the desk. I clipped to Pokeballs to my belt and slipped the Pokedex into my pocket. "Thank you Professor", Gray told the Professor. Gray went over to the door and walked out. In the lab, Chase was flirting with Lily who blushed and turned away and the twins were arguing about Arceus knows what. Gray sighed and walked home with Cubone at his side. When they arrived at Gray's house, Gray turned to Cubone.

"Now Cubone, inside are some really nice people so don't get scared if they come at you", Gray told the Orphan Pokemon.

Cubone nodded and followed Gray inside. Andrea was listening to a Magikarp Bieber song and Gray's mom was washing the dishes. She turned around and noticed Gray.

"Oh honey, you're back!" yelled Gray's mother.

Andrea seemed to notice to and jumped off the couch and ran to Gray. Cubone yelped and hid behind Gray's legs.

Gray looked down at his new Pokemon. "It's ok Cubone", he told Cubone.

"Oh it's so cute!" Andrea told Gray.

"I never thought you would pick a Cubone as a partner", his mother told him.

"Yeah this little guy was the only one left", Gray told them.

Cubone jumped on Gray's shoulder and picked up his Thick Club. "Cubone!" the pokemon cried happily.

"Well I need to get going", Gray told his family.

"Wait before you go", Gray's mom ran upstairs. She came back down with a box and she opened it. Inside was a black with blue cap with a Pokeball design and some cooking supplies. "These used to be your father's when he started his journey."

Gray put on the cap and but the supplies in his pack. He said goodbye and left the house and headed for Route 1.

"I've been wondering what the Pokedex says about you", Gray told Cubone.

He pulled out the Pokedex and scanned Cubone.

_**Cubone: The Lonely Pokemon**_

_**Type: Ground**_

_**Level: 10**_

_**Ability: Rock Head**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Skull Bash**_

_**Info: This Pokemon is really worthless because of its weak mind state since its mother's death. Some advice is to evolve it, breed it, and then kill it to weaken another Cubone. If an opponent, make sure to slaughter in senselessly. **_

Cubone started to cry bucket loads but Gray comforted him.

"Don't worry buddy, I would never do something like that", Gray told the Ground Type.

They entered Route 1 and started to look around. There were trees all around and a long dirt path. A Sparrow could be seen atop of trees with Pidgeys, fighting over food.

"Hey Gray, wait up", someone yelled.

Chad ran up to Gray and Cubone. "Let's have a battle right here to see who is stronger", Chad yelled.

"Fine by me", Gray told his rival.

"Cubone to the battlefield!"

Cubone ran out from behind Gray's legs and got ready for battle.

"Let's go Squirtle", Chad yelled.

Chad threw out his Pokeball and Squirtle popped out.

"Squirtle!"

Gray whipped out his Pokedex and scanned Chad's Pokemon.

_**Squirtle: The Tiny Turtle Pokemon**_

_**Type: Water **_

_**Info: Squirtles have really good defense but horrible offence at their early stage. You should have gotten this piece of crap instead of that mental freak of a starter.**_

"Let's start this off with a Bone Club!" yelled Gray.

Cubone ran towards Squirtle and smacked it down into the ground with its Thick Club. Squirtle's head flew to the dirt and was stuck there.

"Squirtle use Bubble to soften the ground then pull yourself out", Chad yelled.

The Tiny Turtle shot out bubbles into the ground which became soft. It pulled itself out and readied itself.

"Now use Tackle on Cubone", yelled Chad.

Squirtle dashed towards Cubone and tackled it to the ground.

Gray grinned. "Now Cubone grab him and use Skull Bash".

Cubone gripped Squirtle's shoulders and ran his skull into Squirtle's stomach. Squirtle threw up a little blood and pulled away from Cubone.

"Perfect now use Bubble", Chad yelled.

Squirtle released a stream of bubbles towards Cubone which all hit him directly. Cubone fell to the ground and was limp.

_**Not sure how Bubbles can cause much damage but it's better than just hitting things with a bone.**_

"Shut up", Gray told his Pokedex.

Chad smiled at the Pokemon on the floor. "Looks like I win this one", Chad smugly remarked.

"Look again".

Cubone started to slowly move off of the ground. He picked up his Thick Club and ran at Squirtle. He swung his club which made contact to Squirtle's head. Just as Squirtle was falling, Cubone rammed his head into the turtle's stomach. Squirtle was taken a bit by shock by getting hit with two attacks nearly at the same time. Cubone then got back up and head butted Squirtle.

_**Cubone learned Headbutt big surprise.**_

Gray rolled his eyes and seen the Tiny Turtle fall to the ground lifeless. Chad ran to his fallen Pokemon and picked it up.

"Great job Squirtle", Chad whispered.

He returned the Pokemon and walked over to Gray and Cubone.

"Dude I never thought a Ground type would beat a Water", Chad told Gray.

"That just shows how much Cubone and I are strong together", Gray replied.

"Yeah sure whatever. Smell ya later!" Chad then ran off somewhere on Route 1.

"Nice work Cubone", Gray told his Pokemon happily.

"Cubone", Cubone yelled jumping up and down.

**The two new friends looked into the distance and seen their next destination, Viridian City.**

"Seriously, where is that voice coming from?"

**From several trees away**

A blonde short lady with green eyes watched Gray from a distance. She wore a black T-shirt with a letter R in front of it with shorts to match.

"Sir, the boy is doing rather well for now", said the lady into the black Pokedex.

"Good, report back to base right away", the man replied.

"Yes sir".

**Well that's the first chapter for my story. The text in Bold is that voice that Gray hears (Not including this), and the Bold, Italic is the Pokedex. Any more questions that you have, feel free to review the story or PM me. So read and review, until then Bye!**


	2. Viridian City

**Team **

**Cubone (M) LVL. 11 Abi: Rock Head- Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt, Skull Bash**

**Chapter 2 **

Gray and Cubone walked near the trees to stay under the shade. After their battle, they had a quick snack, rested, than started to travel towards Viridian.

"Hey Cubone you should rest in your Pokeball," Gray told his Cubone.

Cubone thought about it for a while then quickly nodded. Gray pulled off Cubone's Pokeball and a red beam shot out at Cubone. It covered him then sucked him inside the ball. Cubone's Pokeball was brownish all over had showed Cubone in a cave underground. He smiled sadly but at least he smiled.

_**Hey Gray! Why don't you catch a new Pokemon? Sure you will never win any battles other than the one you got lucky on, but it could be useful.**_

"You're right Pokedex. Well about the catching a new Pokemon not about me being lucky".

Gray started to look about the route. He didn't see any Flying Pokemon that suited his interest. The Pidgeys were to plain and not unique. Gray hated Sparrows due to bad experiences with them. He didn't see any Taillows or Pidoves out anywhere. Fletchings preferred Kalos due to its size so they were out. So that left Starlys for Gray to catch.

Gray stated to go deeper into the woods and stumbled upon a gang of Starlys crowded around something. They pecked and clawed the small figure on the ground. It was a small Starly with red feathers instead of black.

"Hey you guys stop it," Gray yelled.

The Starlys turned towards Gray and flew at him, claws out. Gray sent out Cubone and ordered it to attack. Cubone rammed his head into one of the Starly's stomach. The Starly fell to the ground fainted from the surprise and pain. The others quickly flew away from seeing their leader fall to the ground.

While all of this was happening, Gray kneeled down to the injured Starly. The Starling Pokemon a bent wing, many bruises and cuts all over its body, and was bleeding from a gash on its head. Gray pulled out a couple of Potions from his pack and started to spray the bird's injuries. By the time he was done, the gash on its head had closed, the bruises and cuts had healed somewhat and a piece of fabric from Gray's shirt as a cast on his wing.

"Cubone," The Ground Pokemon cried.

Gray turned to see the flock of Starly flying away and Cubone with the fainted Starly. Gray smiled at Cubone proud that it took out the bad Starly. He turned back to the red Starly.

"I guess I have to capture you and take you to a Pokemon Center," Gray told the red bird.

"Starly".

Gray took out a free Pokeball and tapped it on the bird's head. It instantly clicked as a signification of capture. Gray's Pokedex turned on after.

_**Starly: The Starling Pokemon**_

_**Type: Flying**_

_**Level: 7**_

_**Ability: Keen Eye**_

_**Gender: Female **_

_**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack**_

_**Info: This little thing is worthless. No wonder a trainer like you caught a stupid Pokemon like this. Another worthless trait is that they sing horrible. Just kill it already.**_

Gray turned off his Pokedex and stood up and walked over to Cubone. He kneeled down and petted Cubone on his skull. Cubone smiled and walked over to an Oran Berry bush and started to eat the blue berries. Gray looked down at the fainted Pokemon.

"I can't just leave you here," Gray told the leader of the Starly flock.

_**Yes you can. Take a stick and stab it and drink it's blood.**_

"When Oak said you had an attitude I assumed he was joking," Gray told the device.

_**Shut up.**_

Gray turned off the Pokedex and grabbed another Pokeball and tapped it on the Starly's head. It was sucked inside and clicked. The Pokedex automatically beeped to life.

_**Starly: The Starling Pokemon**_

_**Type: Flying**_

_**Level: 13**_

_**Ability: Keen Eye**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Double Team**_

_**Info: This little thing is worthless. No wonder a trainer like you caught a stupid Pokemon like this. Another worthless trait is that they sing horrible. Just kill it already.**_

Gray sighed at the repeated data. _This Pokemon is pretty good,_ Gray thought. Cubone was going crazy with the Oran Berries. The front of his skull was covered with blue. His eyes were moving all over the place crazily and he was jumping up and down. Gray chuckled and returned his sugar high Pokemon and walked over to the bush. He pulled out a small bag from his pack and started to pick the berries. When he was done he headed towards Viridian.

**3 Hours Later**

Gray fell onto the floor as he reached Viridian City. Three straight hours of walking and fighting off Wild Pokemon with only Cubone, who had fainted 15 minutes ago against a Zigzagoon. He picked Cubone up and ran for it. The Zigzagoon chased them until Gray threw a piece of meat at Chad who was examining a Wurmple. The Zigzagoon jumped onto Chad and looked like it was ripping Chad limb by limb. This pleased Gray more than it should have.

Gray walked into the Pokemon Center and went to the front desk. The Pokemon Center Lobby was a plain room with the front desk, phones to the right of it, and chairs for people that were waiting. There were stairs leading upstairs to the left of the front desk. On the desk a sign was hung on the wall and said "Lobby, Nurse's Living Courters".

Behind the desk was a lady with pick hair. She wore a nurse's outfit and was really pulling it off. She turned around and noticed Gray. "Oh hello, may I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes I would like to heal my Pokemon," Gray told the lady.

"Oh yes that would be with me. I'm Nurse Joy. Just give me your Pokeballs and I will heal them."

Gray handed the three Pokeballs to Joy. She turned around and walked into a room. After 5 minutes, Joy returned.

"It will be about an hour before all your Pokemon are healed," She told Gray.

"Thank you," Gray told her and turned around and walked for the door.

**Pokemon Centers have really improved in the last 12 years. Pokemon Centers have gained Living Courters, Game Room, Training Room, Battlefield (With a Water and Sky field too), Library, and various other rooms. The phones are for those without a phone or with a lower version of Pokedex.**

Gray just kept walking, learning to live with the voice. He walked around town looking for the famous "Strongest Gym", but with no avail. So Gray went shopping instead. He picked up cooking supplies, 5 more Pokeballs and, some clothes for the long trip through Viridian Forest.

"Hey Gray," yelled a female voice.

Gray turned around and seen Lily standing there smiling with her hand up waving. Her hair had twigs and her face had bits of dirt but even after all of that, Gray still thought she looked beautiful.

"Yeah. I mean hey." Gray said while blushing.

Lily giggled. "Do you want to go get a bite to eat?"

Gray was about to say yes when his Pokedex started to beep.

_**Your weak Pokemon are healed. You might want to pick them up before they kill themselves.**_

Gray sighed and Lily looked shocked. "You have a Pokedex 6.0? The professor gave the rest of us the 4.0 version. Why did you get one?"

_I see what you did there Oak. You clever old bag. Chad was too dumb to figure it out but not Lily, _Gray thought.

"Oh I also got a 4.0 but I upgraded a little while ago," Gray lied.

"Oh ok," she replied completely believing the lie.

"So maybe we can get that bite to eat another time?" Gray asked.

"Sure why not?" she replied a bit disappointed.

Gray said bye and started to walk away.

_**Real smooth Romeo. You gonna keep wimping out like that or are you gonna tap that?**_

"What would you know about girls?"

_**A lot more than you apparently. **_

Gray turned off his Pokedex and walked into the Pokemon Center. He picked up his Pokemon and pulled out his Pokedex. He dialed Oak's number and put the Pokedex to his ear.

O: "Hello?"

G: "Hey professor,"

O: "Oh hey Gray how is your journey so far?"

G: "Great I have just caught two Starlys and one of them is smaller and red."

O: "Would you mind sending me this Pokemon?"

G: "Not at all and I have a question. Why did I get a Pokedex 6.0?"

_**P: Oh now you are complaining?**_

G: "Pokedex shut up."

O: "The reason for that is because I see great potential in you. More than the other trainers.

G: "That makes lots of sense."

O: "Well I have to go. Just place to Pokeball on the screen and hit the transfer button."

G: "Ok thank you."

Gray hung up the Pokedex (Man that was weird to type), and placed the Pokeball on the screen and hit transfer. The Pokeball glowed white and disappeared. That left him with Cubone and the leader of the flock.

_**Another useless one gone. Maybe you are listening to me.**_

Gray put his Pokedex away. _Now what should I do? Lily should still be in the city. Maybe I can catch up with her. Maybe I will just train, _Gray thought to himself.

He walked out of the Pokemon Center and went to a local favorite Pikachu Café. He walked in and ordered a Pecha Smoothie. He paid and walked outside to a bench and released his Pokemon. Starly glared at Cubone who ran around the bench.

"Now Starly, you and Cubone need to be friends and you can't be mad over one little battle."

Starly looked at Gray for a while and slowly nodded. "Tomorrow is a big day for us guys. We will be leaving for Viridian Forest than Pewter City." Gray told his Pokemon.

They both nodded than turned their heads towards a shadow behind a tree. They got ready for a fight when Lily walked from behind it.

"I couldn't help but over hear your plans and I would like to join you," Lily said. She didn't make it sound like she was asking.

"Yeah sure but were you following me?" Gray asked.

"That's not important right now. And you should know that at every Pokemon Center we already have a room registered for us thanks to the professor. Such a nice guy." She quickly replied a little nervous.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll see you in the morning" Gray told her finishing his smoothie.

"Yeah see you."

Gray got up and walked towards the Pokemon Center. His Pokemon followed him.

_Tomorrow will be interesting._

**Back At Route 1**

The three men in black uniforms like that of the blonde lady jumped from tree to tree searching for something. All of them had an R on their shirts and at least 3 Pokeballs on their belt. One of them grabbed their black Pokedex and called someone.

"Sir we can't find the escaped experiment," He said into the Pokedex.

Some screaming was heard at the other end and then the line hung up. Then there was some shouts near a tree. There was blood in the dirt and grass. They gently picked it up and put it in a tube.

"Take it back the lab," The man told the rest.

They would find the Starly. And when they did, they would kill whoever took it.

**Well there was chapter 2. I would like to thank Wetblack for reviewing and helping me with the story. If you have any thoughts or ideas, please don't hesitate to review them. Reviews are like mini candies that you always crave. So until next time, read, review, and don't eat a Torchic. BYE!**


	3. Viridian Forest Adventures

**Gray's Team**

**Cubone (M) LVL: 12 Abi: Rock Head- Growl, Bone Club, Headbutt, Skull Bash**

**Starly (M) LVL: 13 Abi: Keen Eye- Tackle, Double Team, Wing Attack, Quick Attack**

**Chapter 3**

_**Wake up your lazy ass.**_

The alarmed rung from the Pokedex. Gray groaned and got up from the bed in his room at the Pokemon Center. He grabbed his Pokedex and shut off the alarm. He also saw a message from Lily.

"Meet me at the entrance of Route 2 at 1," Gray read out load.

_**Looks like somebody grew a pair and gets to travel with the lady.**_

"Shut up dex," Gray told it.

Gray got up and started getting ready for the day. He took a shower and got dressed. He looked at the clock and it read 10:30.

_I have 2 hours and 30 minutes to spare, _Gray thought.

He decided to go up to the Training Room and work with his Pokemon. He picked up his stuff and went up to the Training Room.

The Training Room was as big as a stadium gym. It had a track above the gym floor, weights in the corner, a battle simulation room across from the weights, a pile of various boulders and, a resting room.

Gray sent out his Pokemon and they went to their stations respectively. Cubone worked on his Bone Club and Skull Bash with the boulders. Starly flied with weights strapped on his wings while flying around the track. Both did these activities for the first hour. For the next hour, Cubone ran around the track with weights on his back to increase his speed but would stop for a break every 10 minutes. Starly flew into the Battle Simulation room and came out bruised and knowing Steel Wing but hadn't quite perfected it yet.

The last half-hour they rested in the Resting Room. They got healed with the free Hyper Potion that trainers could use (But not keep) and ate Pokemon Food. By the time they left, Cubone has strengthened his Attack and Speed stats and had increased his stamina. Starly had increased his wing strength and learned Steel Wing. He could also take more hits before fainting.

Gray and his Pokemon walked (And flew) to the entrance of Route 2 where Lily was waiting with her Bulbasaur. She seemed to be talking to it because Bulbasaur laughed.

"Hey Lily," Gray called out to his childhood friend.

Gray and Lily had been friends since they were 7. Lily was shy around people other than Gray. When she was with Gray, she would get outgoing and a bit crazy sometimes.

Lily turned to Gray and smiled. "Hey I would like you to meet Bulbasaur," Lily told Gray.

Gray took out his Pokedex and scanned Bulbasaur.

_**Bulbasaur: The Seed Pokemon**_

_**Type: Grass/Poison **_

_**Info: This little thing is so cool it's the only starter that has a duel type stage at the beginning. You should have chose this thing instead of your weakling Cubone and maybe you would have gotten the chi-**_

Gray quickly turned off the Pokedex and blushed.

"What was it about to say?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing important," Gray told her blushing even more and even sweating a bit.

"Come on let's get out of here," Gray told her.

Gray started to walk towards Viridian Forest and Lily followed. They got there 15 minutes later ready to take on the dangerous forest.

The two returned their Pokemon and walked into the forest. There were tons of trees all over the place with flowers spread across the landscape. Metapod and Kakuna hung from trees waiting to evolve. Caterpie, Weedle, Wurmple, Spinarak, and, Sewaddle crawled all over the forest. Beedrill and Butterfree flew in the sky with fruits.

"This place is amazing," Lily said in awe. She had a thing for grass and bug types.

_**So you're in Viridian Forest huh? You should catch a Metapod and nickname it-**_

Gray hit his Pokedex through his shorts. That thing just didn't know when to shut up.

"I want to capture something," Lily told Gray. She didn't wait for a respond and walked deeper in the forest. Gray ran after her and they walked looking for fightable Pokemon for half an hour. They came up upon a clearing at the middle of the forest.

"I think we are lost. We should have stayed near the path." Gray told her looking around.

"Maybe you're righ- Look Deerling," She screamed.

Gray turned around and seen a green deer like Pokemon with a few spots of yellow and a yellow flower on top of its head. It was eating some grass near the edge of the clearing.

"It's mine," Lily declared. Gray took the opportunity to scan it with his Pokedex.

_**Deerling: The Season Pokemon **_

_**Type: Normal/Grass**_

_**Info: This thing changes colors by the seasons. Talk about a personality freak. Perfect for the girl. If it wasn't enough it also changes smell by seasons too.**_

"I really hate that Pokedex," Lily screamed towards Gray.

"So do I," He replied.

Lily sent out Bulbasaur and ordered it use Sleep Powder. Bulbasaur's bud opened up and a sparkly green powder came out and surrounded Deerling. The poor thing opened its mouth then was out like a log. Lily smiled and tossed an empty Pokeball at the sleeping Pokemon. It was sucked inside the ball and fell to the ground. It shock about 5 times then clicked.

"Yes I caught my first Pokemon," Lily cheered and jumped up and down. She started dancing around and cheering even more annoying some of the bug Pokemon around.

"Maybe you should keep it down," Gray told her, afraid of the angry Pokemon.

Lily calmed down and ran over to Gray jumped into his arms, giving him a hug. Gray, blushing returned the hug. "Thank you for coming with me through the forest. I wasn't sure I could get through alone." She told Gray.

"Me either, I wasn't sure either," Gray told the girl in his arms.

Suddenly they heard slow clapping. They let go of each other and turned to see Chad and Shad smirking. They seemed amused by the little scene between the two Pallet Town trainers.

"Cute. Don't you think so Chad?" Shade told Chad.

Chad grinned. "Yeah very touching".

"What the hell do you want?" Gray hissed at them.

"Isn't it obvious? We want a battle between you two." Shade told them.

"A double battle?" Lily asked shyly due to the entrance of new people.

"Yeah of course," Chad told Lily.

"We accept," Gray shouted while he threw out his Starly.

"Star."

"Let's go Bulbasaur," Lily whispered. Bulbasaur jumped out next to Starly.

"Zigzagoon, time for battle," Chad yelled out.

A Zigzagoon jumped out of its Pokeball and glared at Gray.

"Is that?"

"Why yes it is. The same Pokemon that you threw on me while I was studying a shiny Wurmple. It got away but I luckily captured this little guy." Chad told his rival.

"Enough of that, Gothita to the field," Shade said as he threw out his Pokemon.

A small humanoid Pokemon appeared. It looked like it was wearing a black and white striped suit with a white bow. It had a purple face and blue eyes with black at the top of its head and two more bows.

Gray flipped out his Pokedex and scanned the new Pokemon.

_**Gothita: The Fixation Pokemon**_

_**Type: Psychic**_

_**Info: This thing is like a goth little girl. Only emo freaks capture things like this. Figures another one of your friends would catch one of them.**_

Shade started grumbling about places Gray's Pokedex should put that information.

"Alright Starly use Wing Attack on Zigzagoon," Gray ordered.

Stary's wings glowed white all over. Starly then sky dived straight into Zigzagoon. The Tiny Raccoon Pokemon rolled back into a tree, which snapped in half and fell on Zigzagoon.

Gray laughed at that while Chad just stood in horror and shock. He ran over to the tree and started to push it off his fallen Pokemon. Meanwhile Bulbasaur took on Gothita.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip," Lily commanded.

Green vines shot out of Bulbasaur's sides and started to slap Gothita.

"Don't take that. Use Confusion." Shade commanded.

A several colored beam shot out of Gothita and hit Bulbasaur head on. Bulbasaur got knocked back and confused. It tried to use Tackle but ended up tripping and hurting itself.

"It's fine Lily, recall your Pokemon, Starly can take Gothita," Gray told his partner.

Lily nodded and recalled Bulbasaur.

"Now Starly, Quick Attack now!" Gray yelled.

Starly dashed towards Gothita with amazing speed.

"Bring it down with Confusion," Shade ordered.

Again the beam of colors shot out and hit Starly but this time didn't confuse the target. Starly fell to the ground hurt from the sudden attack.

"Now use multiple Pound attacks on Starly," Shade yelled out.

Gothita ran up to the fallen Starly and started to pound on its body. Bruises appeared all over Starly's body.

"Come on please Starly get up," Gray plead the fallen Pokemon.

"Star-LY," Starly cried out.

Starly's body was surrounded by bright white light. Starly's body grew taller and wider. His claws grew larger and sharper.

"Staravia," The new pokemon cried.

_**Oh goody your weak Pokemon evolved.**_

_**Staravia: The Starling Pokemon**_

_**Type: Normal/Flying**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Moves: Steel Wing, Double Team, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**_

_**Info: The evolved version of Starly. Even though it evolved from a weakling, it can become pretty strong. Make sure to keep it with other Pokemon.**_

_That was the first time Pokedex ever helped me out, _Gray thought.

"Let's show them the power of our team, Use Steel Wing," Gray told his newly evolved Pokemon.

Staravia's wings turned metallic colored and become as hard as steel. Staravia dived down and like a Wing Attack. Staravia's wings crashed into Gothita with so much force, it crashed into the ground making a crater. Gothita laid in the crater fainted and bruised. Just an inch from death but alive.

Lily cheered from the sidelines along with her healed Bulbasaur. Chad had gotten his crushed Pokemon out from the tree and tried to heal it but it was beyond his control. It was gone.

**There is no rule to whether you can kill a Pokemon or not in a battle. This helps or hurts Gym Leaders mainly since they always battle. It is common for a Pokemon to die during battle. They are then taken to Lavender Town the "Death Town".**

Gray nodded glad he didn't do anything wrong.__

Chad held his dead Pokemon and cried as he hugged his Pokemon. Shade returned Gothita and walked over to Chad.

"We should go and return to Viridian to bury it," Shade told his partner.

Shade released his injured Gothita and destroyed its Pokeball.

"I have no use for weak Pokemon that cannot protect their team mates," Shade told the injured Pokemon.

Chad picked up his dead Pokemon and with Shade walked away. Gray ran towards the Gothita and kneeled down. He took off his pack and healed Gothita with some Oran berries and Potions.

"Will you be ok here?" Gray asked.

Gothita pointed to Staravia and looked towards Gray's Pokeball belt.

"Oh you want to come with me?"

"Goth."

"Alright then," Gray told Gothita. He got an empty Pokeball and tapped Gothita. The Pokeball clicked and Gothita was Gray's.

"Funny this is the second time I caught a Pokemon like this," Gray told Lily.

She smiled and sat on the ground with her Bulbasaur. Gray sat next to her and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.

**And the two continued their journey through Viridian Forest and to the Pokemon League.**

**At Oak's Lab**

Oak studied the mysterious wing from the Starly Gray sent over. It looked to be fused with Pokerus and a Shiny Pokemon yet not completely Pokemon. More like a clone or an advanced copy of a Starly. Oak's Pokedex rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

There was talking at the other end of the line.

"What they have reported sightings of Pokemon like that? I'll be right over there."

Oak ran out of his lab, locked up, and jumped on his Pigeot and flew towards Saffron City. He had to find out what was going on.

**Well that was the chapter. Again only 1 review from the same person. Come on people don't be shy. Well anyways, Read, Review, and see you later!** __


	4. Battle of the Beedrill

**Gray's Team**

**Cubone: (M) LVL 13 Abi: Rock Head- Leer, Bone Club, Skull Bash, Headbutt**

**Staravia: (M) LVL 14 Abi: Intimidate- Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Double Team**

**Gothita: (F) LVL 10 Abi: Shadow Tag- Pound, Confusion, Tickle, Fake Tears**

**Chapter 4**

It had been 5 days since Lily and Gray entered Viridian Forest. They were currently running away from an angry hive of Beedrill that was chasing them. Deerling had accidently led them to the hive on their way out of the forest. And now they were running for their lives.

"Hurry Lily, run faster," Gray screamed.

Lily nodded and started to run as fast as she could which was a lot faster than Gray. Gray turned around and sent out his Pokemon. The Beedrill looked a little shocked to the trainer's bravery or his stupidity.

"Staravia use your Quick Attack, Wing Attack combo," Gray ordered.

Staravia sped up and flew around the hive. His wings glowed and he dashed straight into the hive, instantly taking out 7 of the Beedrill. The rest started to swarm around Staravia in the middle of the sky.

"Now Gothita, use Confusion," Gray yelled.

Gothita sent out a beam of color towards the hive. Many more Beedrill fell to the ground, confused or fainted.

"Alright, Cubone use Skull Bash on the ones on the floor," Gray commanded.

Cubone ran towards the ones on the floor and bashed his head into them.

_This is sure some good training for our Gym Battle,_ Gray thought to himself. He hoped that Lily would be Ok wherever she was.

Finally only one Beedrill remained. It was bigger than the others and had white and orange stripes instead of black and yellow. It looked more angry and untamed than its followers.

Gray whipped out his Pokedex and scanned the Beedrill.

_**Beedrill: The Poison Bee Pokemon**_

_**Type: Bug/Poison**_

_**Info: You don't want to mess with these guys, especially this one. Like that other Starly it is different from the others. Coincidence?**_

Gray put that to consideration and would have to call Oak later.

"Guys, be careful this one isn't like the others," Gray warned.

His Pokemon nodded and went into battle. Staravia used Quick Attack and flew straight at the bee. Beedrill crossed its stingers and gained energy. Its stingers glowed and an X crossed beam flew at Staravia. Staravia cried out and fell to the ground. Gothita and Cubone ran towards Staravia and were hit with the X-Scissor attack. Gothita fainted on contact but Cubone and Staravia kept their ground.

"Cubone, jump on Staravia's back. Staravia, use your Quick Wing Attack combo." Gray yelled out at them.

Cubone did as he was told and jumped on Staravia's back. Staravia flew into the sky and dashed at Beedrill with glowing wings. The tip of Beedrill's stingers glowed purple and smelled horrible. Beedrill started to jab Staravia in the sky, a few of those jabs hitting Staravia.

"Now Cubone, Skull Bash," Gray screamed.

Just as Staravia was starting to fall to the ground, Cubone jumped off and bashed into Beedrill. Beedrill gasped and fell to the ground with Cubone. Cubone gripped his club and swung it at the Beedrill. It hit it in the stomach, making Beedrill fall faster. Cubone and Beedrill hit the ground hard and made a mini crater. Both Pokemon fainted on the ground with Staravia.

Gray smiled and pulled out everyone's Pokeball. He returned his fallen Pokemon and pulled out an empty one. He threw it at the Beedrill and it made contact. The ball fell to the ground and shook 4 times then clicked. Gray walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up. He then called Oak.

"Hey Oak, I caught another one of those weird Pokemon like the Red Starly," Gray said into the phone.

"That's great my boy, I'm not at my lab though so please send it to my assistant when you have the time," Oak said at the other end of the line.

"Ok thank you and bye," Gray replied as he hung up the phone.

Gray looked around trying to spot Lily anywhere. He sighed and walked towards the direction where she ran. He walked down the path and seen a small yellow mouse with red circles on its face.

_**Pikachu: The Mouse Pokemon**_

_**Type: Electric **_

_**Info: These little mice have horrible defense but one in a million are strong enough to defeat even a ground type. Catch the weakling than send it away. **_

Gray wished one of his Pokemon weren't fainted even if it was Beedrill. Pikachu noticed Gray and growled at him.

"Calm down buddy, I don't want any trouble," Gray told the electric type. He held up his hands to show he didn't have anything.

Pikachu calmed down and jumped on Gray's shoulder and rubbed its body against his face. Gray smiled and petted the mouse. He and his new friend walked down the path for more than an hour before finding the exit. A small check point was on the side of the road for trainers who needed to rest. Lily was outside talking to a Pokemon Ranger about the hive of Beedrill. The ranger was as tall as Gray and had curly dark brown hair and baby cow brown eyes. He had a few scars on his face and hands.

Lily kept talking to him but then noticed Gray. She ran at him and tackled him to the ground. Pikachu yelped and pulled itself out from underneath Gray.

"Can't… breathe," Gray muttered to Lily.

Lily blushed. "Oh sorry, I just thought after I left you to fight off the hive that you would get hurt."

"Well other than my ribs crushing, I'm fine," Gray told her.

She got up and helped up Gray. She turned to the ranger. "This is Joe, I was just telling him about the hive. We were about to head over there."

Gray held out his hand and Joe shook it. "Nice to meet you," Gray told Joe.

"Same to you. Your Pokemon must be pretty strong to take on a Beedrill hive." Joe told the trainer.

"Yeah, but they all fainted and I caught their leader, who also fainted. And the little mouse right here is a Pikachu I befriended." Gray explained. Pikachu jumped on Gray's shoulder when it heard its name and smiled.

Joe seemed more interested when he heard about the Beedrill leader. "Can I see the leader, if it's fine with you," Joe asked in a whisper.

Gray picked up on his sudden suspiciousness and decided not to let Joe see Beedrill.

"It's pretty beat up after the battle we had so I would like for it to rest," Gray told Joe.

"Fine," Joe snapped and walked away.

Lily looked a little disappointed by this. Gray picked up on this and sighed. He walked into the small check point to heal his Pokemon.

Inside the check point was a healing machine, a couple books, a shop, and a small wooden path to a lake nearby. Gray walked over to the healing machine and placed his Pokeballs inside. He pressed a few buttons and it activated. It would be half an hour until they would be done so he asked a ranger to keep an eye on his Pokeballs and walked to the lake with Lily.

Lily and Gray arrived at the lake where it was peaceful and quite. There was nobody there except a 15 year old girl looking into the water with a Mudkip. She had curly blonde hair and electric blue eyes and was taller than Lily but shorter than Gray. She wore a leather jacket with a dark blue T-shirt and ripped jeans.

She seemed to notice Gray and Lily because she tensed. She got up and turned to the two Pallet trainers. Then she gasped when she seen Gray.

"Oh my god, you look amazing. I bet your Pokemon are really strong and mighty. I'm Alexis." The girl said quickly holding on to Gray's arm.

Gray pulled his arm away and stepped back. "Yeah they are pretty strong. I'm Gray and this is my friend Lily."

Lily glared at Alexis and grabbed one of her Pokeballs. "You and me battle, now," Lily demanded.

Alexis winked at Gray. "Sure it could be fun."

Gray and Pikachu sat to the side so they could watch the battle.

"Go Lucy," Lily screamed as she sent out her Deerling.

_I see she nicknamed her Deerling already, _Gray thought to himself with a grin.

"Go Mudkip," Alexis shouted.

Mudkip ran onto the field ready for battle.

_**Mudkip: The Mud Fish Pokemon**_

_**Type: Water**_

_**Info: This thing has a poor first stage but a strong last stage. A water type that you don't want to mess with.**_

Gray took out his Pokedex and started to study a map of Kanto.

"Mudkip, use Bide," Alexis ordered.

Mudkip braced itself for an attack.

"Lucy, use Tackle," Lily commanded.

Lucy ran straight into Mudkip. Mudkip was hit and flew back into the water. Mudkip returned to land and braced itself for another attack.

"Again."

Again Lucy tackled Mudkip into the water. And again Mudkip returned to land.

"Now unleash the power," Alexis yelled with her hand up.

Mudkip glowed white and ran towards Lucy and talked it. Lucy was thrown back into a nearby boulder that crushed when Lucy hit it. Lucy laid on the ground motionless.

"Did you see that Gray?" Alexis asked Gray.

Gray ignored her and was playing with Pikachu. Alexis gasped in shock at him forgetting the battle. She didn't seem to notice Lucy getting up.

"Lucy, Leech Seed," Lily yelled out.

Lucy spit out seeds into the ground underneath Mudkip. Mudkip was surprised by this and started to look around. Roots split from the ground and grabbed Mudkip. They sucked energy from it and sent it to Lucy.

"Now, Double Kick," Lily yelled.

Lucy ran over to Mudkip and raised its legs and kicked Mudkip twice. Mudkip was bruised and bloody from the sudden attacks. It fainted after having its energy sucked again.

"Yeah good job Lucy," Lily said as she ran and hugged her Pokemon.

Alexis frowned and recalled her Pokemon. Gray got up with Pikachu on his head.

"Good job you guys," Gray told the female trainers.

"You would know. You didn't even watch us." Alexis told Gray.

"Well sorry," Gray told them.

"Now I was wondering if I could travel with yo-"

Lily grabbed Gray and Pikachu and ran off. Alexis stood there wondering what happened.

They got to the check point and went inside to get Gray's Pokemon.

Gray walked up to the ranger that was supposed to be taking care of his Pokemon.

"Hey mister can I have my Pokemon back?" Gray asked.

"Ranger Joe said you told him to get them for you," The ranger replied.

"Joe took them?" Gray asked shouting.

"Why yes he did. Is there a problem?"

Gray nodded his head and went outside with Lily.

"Joe took my Pokemon!"

"We need to find him," She replied.

"He took the special Beedrill and Cubone!"

**Pewter City**

"Ranger" Joe walked into the building and took off his Ranger costume. Underneath was a white suit with matching pants and a black R in the middle.

He handed the bag of Pokeballs to the man in the black suit. He grabbed it and looked inside.

"Good job Joe, one of "those" Pokemon down, 98 to go. Dispose of the rest in the forest."

"Yes Master."

**Well that was Chapter 4. What are "Those" Pokemon? Will Gray ever get his Pokemon back? Find out next time on Dragon Ba- I mean Pokemon. So just Read, Review, and I'll see you guys later.**

**-Markrod10**


	5. The Rocket Return

**Chapter 5**

Gray and Lily ran into Pewter City. Gray's Pokemon had been stolen by Joe, a supposed Pokemon Ranger ran off with Gray's Pokemon after they got healed. They only had Lily's Pokemon and a wild Pikachu.

"Pokedex can you track their Pokeballs?" Gray asked the device.

_**Why should I. My creators haven't put that upgrade into me yet. You should be grateful that someone took those weaklings off your hands.**_

"Pikachu, can you hear them anywhere in the city?" Gray asked the mouse Pokemon.

Pikachu's ears shot up and it looked around. They twitched then went down.

"Pika," Pikachu said disappointed.

"It's alright Pikachu," Lily told the electric type.

They then spotted Zoe with her Abra and a Jigglypuff. Her Abra was floating above her head and her Jigglypuff was jumping up and down.

"Hey Zoe," Gray called out.

Zoe turned around and sighed. "What do you guys want?"

"We were wondering if your Abra could sense my Pokemon," Gray told her.

She smirked. "You lost your Pokemon? I knew you wouldn't be cut out to be a trainer."

"They were stolen."

She thought about the offer and smiled. "Alright but we are going to battle. If I win I get that Pikachu on your shoulder. If you win, I'll tell my Abra to teleport us to your Pokemon."

"How can I battle without Pokemon?"

She pointed to Pikachu. Pikachu glared at her and jumped off of Gray's shoulder.

"Chu."

"Jigglypuff, get out there," Zoe commanded.

Her little pink ball jumped out to the field.

_**Jigglypuff: The Balloon Pokemon**_

_**Type: Normal/Fairy**_

_**Info: This little pink ball is really useful. It makes Pokemon sleep then kills it with its Fairy powers. Kill it with caution.**_

"Give me Pikachu's moves," Gray demanded.

_**Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Tail Whip**_

"Alright, Pikachu use Thunder Wave," Gray shouted.

Pikachu let out a small wave of thunder to Jigglypuff. It hit Jigglypuff head on. It became paralyzed and fell to the floor. Gray grinned.

"Now Thunder Shock."

Pikachu yelled out and send a small bold of thunder at Jigglypuff. It hit it with lots of force. Jigglypuff ran through it and raised its hand.

"Now Jigs, use pound," Zoe ordered.

Jig's hand flew straight into Pikachu's face. Pikachu fell back onto the ground already bleeding from its mouth.

"Close up Quick Attack," Gray ordered.

Pikachu dashed straight into Jigs, sending it back. Its body started to bloat and expand. Jigs started floating down to the ground.

"How did it do that?"

"It's not called the balloon Pokemon for nothing," Zoe replied.

Gray grunted and Zoe grinned. "Finish this with a Pound."

Jigs floated towards Pikachu with its hand raised. It was about to hit Pikachu when its body tensed and fell to the ground like a board. Paralyzes had taken in effect.

"Finish this with a Thunder Shock."

Pikachu charged up energy and released it out in a small bold of thunder that struck Jigs. Jigs took it head on and fainted. Zoe sighed and recalled her fainted Pokemon.

Gray picked up Pikachu and hugged the Mouse Pokemon. He grabbed a Super Potion and sprayed the electric type. Pikachu pouted as it was sprayed but began to feel better.

"Well a promise is a promise so Abra."

Zoe turned around to the Psychic Pokemon and nodded. Abra floated to the ground and teleported outside a medium sized building.

"Well this is where we leave," Zoe told the two other Pokemon Trainers.

They nodded and walked inside the building.

"_Do you really think they will be Ok?" _Abra asked his trainer.

"Yes I really do," Zoe told her Pokemon.

Abra nodded and teleported himself and his master away.

**Inside the building**

Gray and Lily walked into the building, looking around wondering what Joe would be doing in a place like this.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Lily yelled out.

"If you just stole some Pokemon, would you reply?" Gray asked Lily.

Lily shrugged. Gray sighed and kept exploring the building. He walked into a small room with a table and a few boxes. On the table were papers showing different Pokemon drawing and calculations. Gray opened a box and found black shirts and pants with a letter R on them. He stuffed a few of them inside his pack and kept exploring.

Lily went further inside the building and found a room full of cages with Pokemon inside of them. They seemed to calm down when Lily walked inside.

"Cubone," A Pokemon cried.

Lily turned to see Gray's Cubone stuck in a cage with a tag in his skull. She looked around and seen Staravia and Gothita but not Beedrill. All of them had tags somewhere on their body with the numbers 101, 102, and 103.

"I see you found our soon to be new additions to our organization," Joe told the grass type trainer.

Lily turned around and seen Joe in his Rocket suit. He grinned as he grabbed a Pokeball off his belt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lily replied.

"Isn't it obvious? Team Rocket is back and better than ever. And these-" Joe pointed at the cage, "Are our newest experiment subject."

Lily reached into her pocket and quickly dialed Gray on her Pokedex. She put it on speaker and pulled her hand out.

Gray picked up with Pokedex and heard the other end.

"What exactly do you mean experiments?" Lily asked.

"Well if I said that what fun would it be to find out yourself?" Joe asked.

Gray ran towards the room where he was hearing the voiced that matched those on his Pokedex.

"Now that you know this, there is no way you can leave alive," Joe told her. He released the Pokemon inside his Pokeball. It was a medium sized purple Pokemon that stood on its legs. It had a medium horn on its head and sharp teeth.

"Nidorino," The Pokemon cried out.

Gray, who was slowly sneaking up on Joe seen this and his eyes widened.

_**Nidorino: The Poison Pin Pokemon**_

_**Type: Poison **_

_**Info: This type of Pokemon can be different species due to their gender. Just touching this Mother Pokemon will give you poison. Might want to catch one before it slaughters you.**_

Joe turned around and grinned.

"Shit."

"Nidorino, go attack Gray with a Fury Attack!" Joe yelled.

Nidorino jumped towards Gray and charged towards him. Pikachu jumped off of Gray's shoulder and used Thunder Wave, paralyzing the Poison Pin Pokemon. Pikachu then sent out a small bolt of thunder which was Thunder Shock attack.

"Damn it. Return Nidorino."

Joe grabbed a Pokeball that shot out a red beam at the paralyzed Nidorino and returned it. He then grabbed a new Pokeball and evilly smiled at Gray.

"The fun has only begun."

**Back at Pallet Town**

Andrea stood in front of two small graves at the local graveyard. She held two flowers and placed them on the graves. After a while, she walked away with tears in her eyes. The graves both belonged to two trainers who both went missing while exploring.

_Here lie two Pokemon Trainers who had their journeys ended due to unknown reasons. Not here physically but always mentally, Tony and Larry Coleman. The famous father and son pair._

**Not really my best chapter in my opinion. Who knew Gray had a brother named Tony. To be true, I threw that in there for some reason I don't even know. And if you have any OCs that you would like to see in the story, please look at the OC form on my profile. And make sure to check out Wetblack's first Pokemon story. So, read, review and until next time, see ya.**

**-Markrod10 **


	6. A Shocking Battle

**Chapter 6**

**Gray VS Rocket Admin Joe**

Gray looked around for the voice. He hoped that this wouldn't happen with every battle.

Joe released his Pokemon from the Pokeball. It was a small red fish with a yellow crown structure on its head. It flopped around on the ground and looked weak.

"Behold the might of the almighty Magikarp!" Joe yelled.

Lily, Gray and Pikachu stared at the flopping fish and all burst out laughing. Joe turned as red as a Magmar and started screaming.

"What's so wrong with a Magikarp?"

_**Allow me to explain this**_

_**Magikarp: The Fish Pokemon**_

_**Type: Water**_

_**Info: This fish was voted the most useless Pokemon in the universe. It has no good attacks at all and can't be used. Many salesmen trick trainers to buy these Pokemon from them. They are most common at the Lake of Rage in Johto. **_

"Stupid damn Pokedex!" Screamed Joe.

"Pikachu, murder it."

Pikachu used multiple Thunder Shocks on the Fish Pokemon. The only thing Magikarp could do was flop on the floor and die. Joe ran in front of his Magikarp.

"Stop that!"

Pikachu didn't stop and attacked Joe with the Thunder Shock. Joe crumpled to the floor, knocked out. Magikarp had fainted and was at death's door too. Lily stared at Gray with shock in her eyes.

_He almost took a life and it didn't even faze him. It's kinda a turn on, _Lily thought to herself. She grabbed a Potion and sprayed the Magikarp on the floor.

"Might as well let it live," Lily told Gray, who was picking the locks of his Pokemon's cages.

Gray shrugged and continued to pick the locks. The lock clicked and unlocked. Cubone jumped out of the cage and into Gray's arms.

"Oh Cubone, I thought that I would never see you again," Gray told his starter with some tears in his eyes.

"Cubone."

Gray turned and faced the small Mouse Pokemon and smiled. "Cubone, this is Pikachu, it helped me save you."

Cubone walked over to Pikachu and raised its hand. Pikachu smacked his hand away with its tail. Cubone started crying and hid behind Gray.

Gray frowned. "Now Pikachu, be nice to Cubone and my other Pokemon."

Pikachu glared at Cubone then turned around towards the wall. Cubone stopped crying and walked over to the cages. "Cubone, Bone Club." Cubone raised his club and smashed the locks to the cages. Gothita and Staravia jumped out of the cages and tackled down Gray. Gray laughed as he fell to the ground.

"Yeah I missed you guys to," Gray told his returned Pokemon.

He pushed them off and looked for his Beedrill. It was nowhere to be found. Gray walked over to Joe and started to smack him across the face. Joe slowly woke up after being hit for 10 minutes.

Gray held him by his collar. "Where is my Beedrill?"

Joe coughed and looked at Gray. "My superior member took it to our HQ."

"Where is your HQ? Why did you take my Beedrill?"

"That's classified information."

Gray punched Joe in the nose, knocking him out and giving him a bloody nose. Gray got up and returned his Pokemon. Pikachu ran onto Gray's shoulder.

"We should get out of here," Lily told Gray.

"Yeah."

Lily and Gray walked out of the building and walked to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Pikachu don't you think it's time to go back to Viridian Forest?" Gray asked the electric type.

Pikachu shock its head and jumped off of Gray's shoulder. "Pika!"

"It looks like it wants to battle," Lily told Gray.

Gray nodded and grabbed Cubone's Pokeball. He sent out Cubone who raised his club, ready to unleash his anger at Pikachu.

"Start off with a Bone Club!"

Cubone ran at Pikachu with his club going towards Pikachu. Pikachu was too fast for Cubone and quickly dodged the attack. It then sped towards Cubone using its Quick Attack. Pikachu hit Cubone with full force and sent him flying.

"Cubone catch yourself then follow with a Headbutt."

Cubone touched the ground and flipped over to his feet. He then charged at Pikachu with his head forward. Pikachu dodged again as the last time.

"Pika!"

Pikachu sent a small bolt of thunder towards Cubone. It hit Cubone with full force but had no effect. Pikachu looked very confused when Cubone started to dash towards it while being hit by the Thunder Shock.

"Skull Bash!"

Cubone grabbed onto Pikachu and rammed his head into Pikachu's stomach. Pikachu was still in shock by its attack not having any effect.

"Bone Club!"

Cubone threw Pikachu to the ground and grabbed his club. He raised it over his head and brought it down on Pikachu. It hit its head with a hard smash. Blood flowed down Pikachu's head with it groaning.

Gray picked up an empty Pokeball and threw it. It sucked Pikachu in and fell to the floor shaking. It shook four times before opening back up.

"Crap," Gray muttered.

Pikachu gave a death glare at Cubone and dashed towards him and hit him with a Quick Attack. Cubone flew back into the sky. Pikachu ran towards the falling Cubone and jumped using Quick Attack again to ram into Cubone. Cubone cried out as he hit the ground.

"Oh no," Lily said as she held her hands to her mouth.

Cubone laid on the floor motion less. Pikachu smirked and went over towards Cubone. Pikachu started to try to take off Cubone's skull to prove that it bested the ground type.

_**Pikachu shouldn't have done that. Cubone gets extremely pissed when anyone messes with its skull. I hope one day you take it and get killed by your own Pokemon.**_

Cubone shot up and hit Pikachu with Bone Club. Pikachu hit the floor motionless on the floor knocked out. Gray took out another Pokeball and threw it at Pikachu. It sucked Pikachu inside and shock a couple of times before it clicked.

"HELL YEAH!"

Gray pumped up his fist in victory. Lily clapped her hands in amazement of Gray's battling skills. Gray grinned and turned to Lily. "Let's go defeat a gym leader".

**Well that was the new chapter. My computer is messing up and my keyboard is falling apart. Enough about me, you guys can send your OCs and the form is on my Profile. Well then, Read, Review, and see ya!** __


	7. Rocky Roads Part 1

**Gray's Team**

**Cubone (M) LVL 14 Abi: Rock Head- Leer, Bone Club, Skull Bash, Headbutt **

**Staravia (M) LVL 14 Abi: Intimidate- Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Double Team**

**Gothita (F) LVL 12 Abi: Shadow Tag- Pound, Confusion, Fake Tears, Tickle**

**Pikachu (M) LVL 13 Abi: Static- Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Tail Whip**

**Chapter 7**

Gray sat in front of the video phones at the Pokemon Center. Lily was getting them food in the cafeteria while their Pokemon healed. Gray dialed Oak.

"Hello?" Oak said. He hadn't turned on the video feature on his side.

"Oak, I'm in Pewter already."

Oak turned on the video feature and looked at Gray. "That's great Gray. Have you sent the Beedrill to my assistant yet?"

Gray sighed. He had called Oak to tell him about what had happened but now wasn't feeling up to it. "About that, there was a problem."

Oak looked at the screen worried that Gray was hurt or even worse. "What has happened? Are you alright? Did the Marill kill the Haxorus?"

"I'm fine and so are my Pokemon except for the Beedrill. While Lily and I were at the end of Viridian Forest, a guy named Joe stole my Pokemon. He was disguised as a Pokemon Ranger but he turned out to be a team called Team Rocket. They sent the Beedrill to their Headquarters and planned to do something with my Pokemon. I also caught a Pikachu."

Oak's worried face turned serious. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Recently Pokemon Researchers have found a tiny Dratini (No pun intended) near Saffron. It was colored blood red instead of its usual blue. We have studied and examined it and the findings were amazing. It was exactly like a normal Dratini with the only difference the size and color. We theorized that this was a clone Pokemon, and that they were made by Team Rocket and that there are about 100 of them."

Gray thought about it for a while and it made sense. "So what do we do?"

"The Starly you sent over won't be safe here for long. I want for you to meet up with an old friend of mine. His name is Bill. He may be a little out of whack but he is a good man. He will provide you with something that will help you. He is in Cerulean. And may I ask that you place your Pokedex into the slot."

Gray nodded and did as he was told. Oak started to type a few buttons on his Pokedex and looked back at the screen. The Pokedex came out and was steaming.

"I have upgraded your Pokedex to version 6.1 for some purposes. It now has a list of the Clone Pokemon that you have encountered. It also has some information that I have inputted in there. And please note that you need to catch them before Team Rocket does. Who knows what they will do if they get them all."

Gray nodded and hung up the phone and grabbed his Pokedex. He stood up and walked to the cafeteria and saw Lily and sat down with her.

She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey I need to tell you something," Gray told her.

He explained everything the Oak told him. She listened and understood everything. "So we need to find these Pokemon before Team Rocket does?"

"Yeah."

"Well we can't do that just sitting here," Lily said as she pulled Gray away.

"But I haven't ate," Gray said as he frowned.

**Outside the Pewter Gym**

Lily dragged Gray as he was still sad about not getting food.

"We're at the gym already," Lily told Gray.

Gray shot up from the ground and looked at the door. "Must kick ass." He ran into the gym and knocked into a 15 teen year old guy with brown eyes, messy brown hair and was as tall as Lily. He wore a cap in his messy heir with a blue jacket and gray shorts.

Both of the teens fell to the floor. "What do you think you're doing running into people?" The guy asked.

"Sorry I was trying to get in and challenge the leader of the gym."

The guy got up and helped Gray up. "I'm Patrick, Champion of Unova and next time be more careful."

"Wow you're a Champion? What are you doing here in Kanto?" Lily asked in amazement.

"I'm trying out this region's league to see if I can beat it," the young champion replied with a smile on his face.

"Well Patrick you'll have to beat me first," Gray told his newly proclaimed rival.

"I look forward to that day. Well I'll see you guys later." Patrick told the trainers as he walked away.

"And I'm Gray and the girl is Lily," Gray shouted.

"Got it."

Gray nodded and walked into the gym. In the middle of the field was a tall tanned man with squinted eyes and a smaller boy that looked identical. Both of them also had brown spiky hair.

"I want you to run the gym while I am gone," The older man said.

"Alright just try not to get sidetracked," The younger boy said.

"Alright, and Forrest you must not let your emotions get the best of you. Win or lose you have to accept it."

"Alright Brock," Forrest told Brock.

Brock smiled and ran out of the gym. Gray paid no attention to Brock and walked over to Forrest.

"I challenge you to a gym battle now!" Gray shouted.

Forrest sighed and nodded. "How about a 2 on 2 battle then?"

"Sounds good to me," Gray told Forrest.

A referee ran to the middle of the field with a Pokedex. "The battle between the substitute Gym Leader Forrest and Gray Coleman from Pallet Town will now begin."

Lily ran over to the stands and started to cheer.

"Come out Gothita."

"Come out Onix."

Gothita and a huge snake made of rocks appeared. Onix roared and got ready for battle.

"Wow that thing is big. Gothita don't get scared you can take it."

"Gothita."

"I wanted to start big for once," Forrest announced.

_**Onix: The Rock Snake Pokemon**_

_**Type: Rock/Ground**_

_**Info: This shit can go at 50 mph and still not break a sweat. You will never be able to kill this shit with a weak Pokemon *Cough* Gothita *Cough*. It will kill your Pokemon and feast on its flesh.**_

"Damn it. Start off with Confusion!"

Gothita sent out a colorful beam at Onix. Onix chuckled a little and took it but was knocked back.

"Psychic types are strong-ish against Rock!" Lily yelled.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!"

Onix roared and rocks rose from the ground, surrounding Gothita.

"Gothita get out of there!" Gray shouted.

Gothita started to run but started getting hit by the rock around her. Gothita fell to the ground beaten and fainted.

Forrest grinned. "Looks like your baby Pokemon didn't stand a chance against my Onix."

Gray kept his head down and returned Gothita. "You did good Gothita. We will avenge you."

Forrest smiled at Gray's words. "Send out your next and last Pokemon challenger."

"Staravia come on out!"

Staravia flew out with his wing steel colored. Onix was taken back by Staravia's and its sudden entrance.

"Steel Wing!"

Staravia dived towards Onix with amazing speed with its metal wing forward.

"Onix dodge!" Forrest yelled.

Onix moved from where Staravia was diving. Staravia flew fast Onix and turned mid-air while still using Steel Wing and flew straight towards Onix. Onix turned around only to be hit by the Steel Type move that pushed it to the ground. Onix crashed into the ground barley breathing but fainted.

"Yes!" Gray cheered.

Forrest returned Onix and grinned. "Let me show you the newest addition to my team." Forrest sent out a white rock like Pokemon with strong arms. It was about the size of a huge bush.

Gray and Lily gasped. "A clone Pokemon!" Gray muttered.

Forrest seemed to hear Gray's words and smirked. I knew it was special when I caught it. Now let us continue."

**Outside the Gym**

"Yes he has started his battle with the Pewter Gym Leader," The guy said into the walkie-talkie. He wore a black mask over his face with a black suit with an R on his back. On his belt were 6 black Pokeballs that exerted power.

"That is good. Keep watching him closely and make sure Operation: Extinct is executed without fail." Said the voice from the walkie-talkie.

"Yes Boss."

**Well that was Chapter 7. Patrick was an OC from ****Ultimate Spinosaurus****and there are more to come. Any thoughts or ideas for the story? Just post them in a review. Well until next time. **

**-Markrod10**


	8. Rocky Roads Part 2

**Gray's Team**

Cubone (M) LVL 14 Abi: Rock Head- Leer, Bone Club, Skull Bash, Headbutt

Staravia (M) LVL 15 Abi: Intimidate- Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Double Team

Gothita (F) LVL 12 Abi: Shadow Tag- Pound, Confusion, Fake Tears, Tickle

Pikachu (M) LVL 13 Abi: Static- Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Tail Whip

Chapter 8

Gray stared in shock as the altered colored Geodude. Lily gasped as she remembered everything she had learned about the clones.

"How did you get that Geodude?" Gray asked.

"I caught it not too long ago at Mt. Moon," Forrest replied.

_Geodude: The Rock Pokemon_

_Type: Rock/Ground_

_Info: This little dude can rip trees out of the ground without even breaking a sweat. No way a little bird like yours can beat a rock warrior like this._

"Staravia, we can do this! Quick Attack."

Staravia dived straight towards Geodude and hit it with his body. Geodude brushed it off and turned towards Staravia.

"Rock Throw!"

Geodude picked up some rocks and threw them at Staravia. Staravia flew away from the rocks as they flew by him. Geodude grabbed more rocks and chucked them towards Staravia. Staravia dodged them all except one that hit him on his wing.

"Oh no, Staravia!" Gray screamed.

Staravia crashed into the ground beaten and bruised.

"Well looks like I win this match," Forrest remarked.

Gray smirked. "Look again."

Staravia stood up with every last ounce of energy it had left and flew straight towards Geodude.

"Double Team then Steel Wing!"

Staravia stopped in front of Geodude and surrounded it with Staravia clones (regular Staravia).

"Geodude use Rock Throw on all of them," Forrest yelled.

Geodude picked up some rocks and threw them at all the Staravia around him. All of the Staravia's wings glowed a metal color and then went straight at Geodude. Geodude threw the rocks all around itself but only hit the clones. Staravia recalled all of the clones and rammed into Geodude with his steel wing.

"Oh no Geodude!"

Geodude flew back and went completely through the wall and out of the gym. The referee ran outside and checked Geodude.

"Geodude is unable to battle and the winner is Gray!"

Gray ran up to Staravia and hugged him tightly. "You did so well Staravia." Gray pulled out his pokeball and returned Staravia.

Lily was jumping up and down and cheering. "Yeah! Good job guys!"

Forrest put his head down and recalled Geodude. He walked up to Gray and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a gray octagon badge the shined in the light.

"You have earned this. This will raise your Pokemon's strength and will be your first step towards the Pokemon League." Forrest told Gray as he handed him the badge.

Gray looked at the looked at his first gym badge and grinned. "Thanks Forrest. Maybe one day we can have a rematch."

"I'll be waiting for that day," Forrest replied smiling.

Lily ran up to him and hugged him from behind. "You did awesome out there," she told him.

Gray's face was turning blue. "Can't breath."

Lily blushed as she let go. "Sorry."

Forrest started to yell as he held Geodude's pokeball. "What is going on?" he yelled. The pokeball was glowing and floating into the air. Forrest reached for it but couldn't grab a hold of it.

"What's happening?" Gray asked.

"I don't know!" Forrest replied.

The pokeball flashed one more time then disappeared. Forrest fell to the ground and started to cry. "That Geodude was special."

Gray's pokedex started to turn on. _Geodude obtained and added to clone database._

"What?" Gray asked.

_You should have read the information on the clones while at the Pokemon Center you idiot. When one trainer battles another and they both have a clone, the winner will take the other's clone while the loser gets an egg of the Pokemon but not cloned. This rule was licensed by the Pokemon League._

"That's Tauros poop! The Pokemon League would never authorize something like that." Forrest yelled as he pulled out his Pokedex.

Suddenly a glowing sphere came out of his Pokedex. It fell into Forrest's arms and slowly stopped glowing. The sphere turned out to be an egg with rocky features just like a Geodude.

_Of course you can cancel the process of you getting your egg but what idiot would do that other than Gray._

"Hey!"

Forrest looked at the egg and hugged it. "Thank you Gray for the most interesting day of my life so far."

"Yeah no problem. Now we need to get to a Pokemon Center to heal up my Pokemon." Gray told the gym leader.

"Alright then see you," Forrest said.

Gray and Lily said goodbye and walked outside. Chad stood outside talking to his slightly bigger version of Squirtle with fluffy ears and tail and darker skin.

"Wow a Wartortle," Gray said as he pulled out his Pokedex.

_Wartortle: The Turtle Pokemon_

_Type: Water_

_Info: This bad ass is the evolved version of Squirtle. It also proves how much your friends are all ahead of you. Wartortle can live up to 10,000 years old and can rip off a Rattata's head._

Chad looked at his fellow Pallet trainers and frowned. "Can't I go just a couple of days without seeing you people? Especially you Gray."

Gray put away his Pokedex and raised his hands. "Come on Chad don't be like that. We are best friends."

Chad glared at Lily. "How can you stand being with a trainer that allows his Pokemon to kill other Pokemon?"

Lily glanced at Gray and he nodded. "Because I'm one of those trainers too." She pulled out a pokeball and sent out a small bug with leafs around it that looked like a Caterpie.

"Sewaddle!" The Pokemon cried out.

"Chad I challenge you to a battle! I want to try out this little guy that I caught before we got to Pewter."

Chad grinned. "Let's do this then."

Route 3

A 15 year old boy stumbled out of the trees and started to run. He was an African American guy with big bushy brown hair and red eyes. He wore a blue shirt that hugged his body and dark green pocket shorts that went along with his open toes red sneakers.

3 men in black uniforms followed him with blue bat like Pokemon. They were shouting that if the boy came out they wouldn't kill him. The boy knew better and kept running, heading straight for Pewter and some help.

Well that was chapter 8. The boy at the end was an OC from Shadowmwape and I have some plans for him. I would like to thank everybody who actually reads my story and without you I wouldn't have put much work into a story like this. If you have any questions or ideas, please feel free to review them. I am accepting a beta reader for this story if anyone of you is interested. Until next time just read, review, and don't attack a Magikarp.

-Markrod10


	9. New Friends and Rivals Appear!

*AN: I posted Chapter 7 as Chapter 8 but it has been fixed. If you have not read it yet please do so.*

Gray's Team

Cubone (M) LVL 14 Abi: Rock Head- Leer, Bone Club, Skull Bash, Headbutt

Staravia (M) LVL 15 Abi: Intimidate- Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Double Team

Gothita (F) LVL 12 Abi: Shadow Tag- Pound, Confusion, Fake Tears, Tickle

Pikachu (M) LVL 13 Abi: Static- Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Tail Whip

**Chapter 9**

"I don't see the use of using my best Pokemon on such a weakling like you. So I will send this one."

Chad grabbed a Pokeball and sent out a new Pokemon. It was a small dark blue Pokemon with leafs sticking out of its head. It stepped forward and was ready for battle.

_**Oddish: The Weed Pokemon**_

_**Type: Grass/Poison**_

_**Info: This little guy can make you go to sleep and kill you with its poison. Kill this little thing with caution and pleasure and make sure to take its leafs for medical reasons. **_

"Sewaddle, you ready?" Lily asked the Sewing Pokemon.

"Sewaddle." It said with a nod.

"Start off with Agility Sewaddle!"

Sewaddle started running towards Oddish with fast speed and was getting faster.

"Stop it with and Absorb!" Chad screamed.

Oddish sent out two red beams from its leafs that hit Sewaddle. Sewaddle's energy was drained by Oddish but it kept running.

"Fast Tackle!"

Sewaddle tackled Oddish to the ground by using the speed from Agility to push Oddish to the ground.

"Don't let that stop you. Acid!"

Oddish kicked Sewaddle off of it and spit out purple gunk that hit Sewaddle straight on. Sewaddle was covered with the gunk and started to feel the poison entering its body.

"Finish it with another Acid."

Oddish again spit out the poisonous gunk at Sewaddle who couldn't move from the pain of the poison. The gunk sent Sewaddle back straight into Lily who fell to the ground several feet away.

Chad grinned. "Such big talk from a girl that couldn't even beat me. Next time, respect your superiors."

Gray stood up and held Chad by his collar. "We all started out the same. You have no right claiming to be better than anyone of us. Next time we battle, you can say goodbye to that Oddish."

Chad glared at Gray who put him down and walked into the gym. Gray rushed over to Lily and helped her up.

"Are you alright? Is anything broken?"

Lily sadly smiled and looked at her fainted Pokemon. "I'm fine but Sewaddle isn't. If only I was stronger, I could have won and Sewaddle wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Alright then. Starting once we leave Pewter, we will start training none stop." Gray told her.

Lily smiled and nodded. She got up and ran towards the Pokemon Center.

**20 minutes later on Route 3.**

Gray walked with Cubone and Lily towards Mt. Moon, their next destination when they stumbled on a battle between two trainers. Both were about 17 years old guys that looked like they weren't native to Kanto.

The first guy was 5'7'' and dark skinned with black wavy hair that reached his chin and light brown eyes. He looked slightly muscular and was battling with a green gecko Pokemon that stood on its feet. He wore an opened white button shirt with a black t-shirt with a green leaf on it, red pants and red shoes.

The second guy was 5'10'' with pale skin, blonde spiky hair, dark blue eyes, and muscular body. He wore an open blue hoddie with a plain yellow t-shirt and black jeans. He battled with a small blue Pokemon with what looked kinda like a shell covering it.

"Wow and Treeko and a Bagon," Lily said in amazement.

"You know Grass Types could never beat a Dragon Type, Marco," said blonde hair.

"You underestimate me and my Pokemon, Jack," Marco told his opponent.

On the sidelines stood other trainers watching. One was a 16 year old girl with pale skin, straight blonde hair that reached her shoulders and, dark blue eyes with a slender body. She wore a red opened vest over a white tank top, and blue jeans and held a small red Pokemon in her hands.

Gray shifted his gaze towards a 15 year old boy with black hair, tanned skin, black eyes, slim body and, average height that wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue under shirt, black jeans and a green cap.

"Pokedex, I sense a disturbance with that trainer," Gray told his Pokedex.

_**As do I.**_

The last trainer was a 15 year old guy with dark skin, black short hair, brown eyes, and average height stood looking at the battle with a small Pokemon that had what looked like a green hat and a red horn sticking out. He wore some cargo shorts and a dark red Absol Note shirt.

"Looks like quite the party," Gray told Lily.

"Seems like it," She replied.

Cubone started to run around in circles trying to catch a leaf that had fallen from a tree.

"Come on let's ask what's going on," Gray said.

They walked over to where the viewers stood and started to talk with the others.

"So what's with this battle?" Gray asked the Absol Note guy.

"Apparently, Marco hit on Jack's sister over there with the Magby. Her name is Alice. Anyway, they started to fight and they got into a battle. Isn't that right Ralts?"

Ralts looked up and nodded at its trainer with a smile. Cubone started to play with Ralts near the trees.

"Oh so that's it then," Gray said.

"You seem to be a new trainer," Absol shirt said.

"Yeah, I just started my journey about 2 weeks ago from Pallet Town with my friends. I just won my first badge too!" Gray told the guy.

"That's cool. I'm Shinoroi. I'm from Hoenn but I came to Kanto to travel around." Shinoroi told Gray.

"That's cool," Gray told his new friend.

Gray turned around to see the disturbance boy looking at Gray. "Need something?" Gray asked.

"I'm Blake and I can sense some energy coming from you," Blake told Gray.

"Same for me," Gray said.

_**I think both of you can sense each other's Pokedex powers.**_

Gray looked around looking for the robotic voice. "That wasn't my Pokedex." Gray said.

_**Of course, I would never give you such good information that could help you.**_

"So that is another Pokedex 6.0," Blake said.

"You have one too?" Gray asked.

"Yes I do. But yours seems to be a bit off."

_**What the hell is that supposed to mean jackass?**_

"Pokedex calm down," Gray said.

"You see, my Pokedex is calm and kind while yours is rude," Blake told Gray.

"I got it that way. Now what was that about Pokedex Powers?" Gray asked.

**Pokedex Powers are a new feature in the Pokedex 6.0 that installs the information of the Pokemon you have met in your brain. Trainers with the Pokedex Power can sense others with it too.**

Gray and Blake both looked around for the voice that they had heard.

"Did you hear that too?" Gray asked.

"Yeah I did," Blake replied.

"Look that battle is ending!" Lily announced.

The trainers turned to see the badly beaten Treeko on top of the fainted Bagon with its arms raised.

"Alright! I won!" Marco cheered.

Alice frowned and started to scold her brother about him losing. The three soon walked off towards Mt. Moon.

"Well its time that I get going too," Blake told Gray.

"Alright see you later man," Gray told Blake with a grin.

Cubone and Ralts ran back to their trainers and started to shout.

"I think they want us to follow them," Gray said.

Shinoroi nodded and followed his Ralts with Gray and Lily behind him. They came up on a clearing with a small hill next to it. On the floor was a guy that was knocked out and badly beaten.

"We have to help this guy!" Gray announced.

There was suddenly a rustling sound from the trees around the clearing. Rocket Grunts jumped out of the trees and surrounded the group. Joe walked towards Gray and punched him in the face. Gray fell to the floor and gripped his jaw.

"Oh yeah? And who is going to help you?"

**Wow lots of OC's this chapter. They are from Wetblack, Shadowmwape, Eman003 and, Ultimate Spinosaurus. I'm still open for ideas from you the readers so please go down and review them with your thoughts on this chapter. And I have also changed my name to M-Chu since I use that for pretty much everything I use. Anyway, Read, Review, and Eat some Krabby.**

**- M-Chu**


End file.
